1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of producing the same, and semiconductor production equipment for carrying out the method. More specifically, the present invention relates to semiconductor production equipment for mounting a semiconductor chip on a die pad, and a method of operating the semiconductor production equipment.
2. Background Art
FIGS. 6A, 6B and 6C are views of assistance in explaining a conventional method of bonding a semiconductor chip to a substrate for supporting the semiconductor chip. As shown in FIG. 6A, in a semiconductor wafer 12, a plurality of semiconductor chips 14 are formed. The semiconductor wafer 12 is diced into a plurality of semiconductor chips 14. A collet 8 picks up one of the semiconductor chips 14 and carries the same to a die bonding apparatus, i.e., semiconductor production equipment.
As shown in FIG. 6B, a lead frame 16 provided with a die pad 18 in its central part is mounted on a heating block 4, i.e., a hot stage, of the die bonding apparatus. An adhesive layer 20 for bonding the semiconductor chip 14 to the die pad 18 is placed on the die pad 18. The collet 8 presses the semiconductor chip 14 lightly against the die pad 18 to bond the semiconductor chip 14 to the die pad 18. Then, the heating block 4 heats the die pad 18, the adhesive layer 20 and the semiconductor chip 14 to enable the adhesive layer 20 to bond the semiconductor chip 14 to the die pad 18.